Evil Curse of the Dark Priestess, Kikyo
by Kagome92111
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo and runs off, only to be attacked by a demon and placed under a curse by the dark priestess herself. InuKag
1. Meetings

Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo and runs off, only to be attacked by a demon and placed under a curse by the dark priestess herself. InuKag. Rated PG-13 for Inu's bad words.

Disclaimer: OK, OK, the men with the nice white jacket says I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Happy? Hey! What are those straps for?!?!

AN: I just started this fanfic and this is only chapter 1 so don't think this is it. Please please please please leave a review. I dont care what it says, I just want to know if people are reading my story. thank you. :D

**Evil Curse of the Dark Priestess, Kikyo**

He looked down at his companions from his perch in the tree and observed them each closely as if checking for something. Sango had fallen asleep leaning against Kirara next to the now put out fire. Miroku was fast asleep in a meditating position, staff in hand, and Shippo was cuddled up in Kagome's arms in her sleeping bag. Three soul collectors flew overhead and Inuyasha could smell the earth and clay nearby.

He leapt down from his tree, landing in a squatting position, and quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching. Just to be sure, he crept over to Kagome's sleeping form and watched her for a few moments. He could hear her steady, even breathing and decided she was fast asleep before taking off into the woods after the soul collectors, thinking 'Forgive me, Kagome.'

He ran as fast as he could, following the soul collecters to their source, pushing aside branches from trees that got in his way and keeping his ears alert for any demons that might pose as a threat. Eventually he reached a small clearing where Kikyo stood, as if waiting for him. He approached her slowly, holding his breath. "K-Kikyo," he breathed.

'Inuyasha, no. Don't go with her, Inuyasha. NO!!!' Kagome snapped her eyes open. She had yelled the last word aloud in her sleep. Sweat was beading down her forehead. Shippo stirred in her arms and she placed him gently on her pillow. She got up and looked around the campsite. Sango was sleeping peacefully against Kirara and Miroku was muttering things in his sleep. You could hear a word or two every once in a while. "Sango... bear... my children..." Kagome giggled a little for it seemed like she was the only one who noticed the love that had developed between those two. She turned to look into the tree that Inuyasha had slept in that night and her breathing stopped when she saw nothing but an empty tree swaying in the breeze. 'Oh no. Inuyasha, you didn't,' she thought as she grabbed her bag and ran off into the woods.

She soon arrived at the spot where Kikyo and Inuyasha stood and gasped as she watched from behind a bush.

"So, Inuyasha. I see you've come back," Kikyo spoke with the same cold, emotionless voice as she had ever since she'd been resurrected. "Yes, Kikyo. I can't stand being without you! I think about you every second! I need you, Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran over to her and pulled her into a forceful embrace. Kagome gasped once again and her heart told her to run, run far away, but her legs betrayed her as she stood frozen to the spot.

Kikyo struggled against Inuyasha's hold for a moment before falling into his arms and letting him embrace her. "Oh, Inuyasha. I thought you had chosen that reincarnation of mine over me." "Never Kikyo. You're the only one for me. My heart belongs to you. I'll never leave you ever again." "Then why don't you tell that to my reincarnation over there, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked with a smirk. Inuyasha's eyes widened with fear and a bit of horror. 'Oh no' he thought. "K-Kagome!?!?" he turned around to see her standing right there.

By now Kagome had come out of her hiding spot and was watching the two with wide eyes. 'No... He's going back to her. How could he?' She repeated the question over and over again in her head. 'How c-could he?' "Wait, Kagome! I didn't mean... I... I didn't..." He reached his hand out to her as his ears drooped flat against his head. 'Kami, I'm so stupid! I've really done it this time!'

Kagome shook her head and backed away a few paces. She could feel tears prick the back of her eyes and squeezed her eyes shut in a feeble attempt to keep them from falling, but only succeeded in blurring her eyes with them. She took one last glance at Inuyasha, who stood there speechless, as a solitary tear streaked down her face, before turning and taking off through Inuyasha Forest.

"Let her go, Inuyasha. Maybe now she'll realize you have no room left in your heart for her, and you and I can be together forever in hell." "I'm sorry, Kikyo. I have to go," Inuyasha replied as he walked slowly back to Kaede's hut. Kikyo smirked as she watched him leave. "Now is the perfect time to set my plan into action."


	2. Attacks

Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo and runs off, only to be attacked by a demon and placed under a curse by the dark priestess herself. InuKag. Rated PG-13 for Inu's bad words.

Disclaimer: OK, OK, the men with the nice white jacket says I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Happy? Hey! What are those straps for?!?!

AN: Ok, I've been working all day on this so I hope it's good. Thank you Hannah and CherryBlossomLove for my first two reviews! Please please please anyone who is reading my story out there review! I don't care what it says, I just want to know that people are reading. thank you. :D

"text" means talking

'text' means thinking

(text) means my notes :D

**Evil Curse of the Dark Priestess, Kikyo Chapter 2**

Kagome ran through the forest, blinded by tears. She slowed down once she got to the small clearing with the ancient Bone-Eaters Well. She sniffled and covered her mouth with her hand, then turned around and walked towards the sacred Goshinboku tree. Once there, she collapsed under it and sobbed freely.

'Why? Why did I ever have to meet him? Why did I ever have to fall into that stupid well and come to this stupid place?!?! I could have lived a normal life and gone to school everyday. I could have just gone out with Hojo (::cough:: hobo ::cough::) and been happy. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone who loved me back?" She paused for a moment. "Kami, I'm so stupid. I'm crying over something I couldn't ever have. I should have known Inuyasha could never love me. I can never take Kikyo's place in his heart. If I'd have known it would hurt this much, I wish I never laid eyes on him.'

She looked back up at the Sacred Tree, stood up, and touched the mark in it that had been the result of Inuyasha being pinned to the tree by Kikyo for 50 years. Her eyes began to water again, and she turned around and sank to the base of the tree, leaning against it.

Kagome continued to sob through her hands for the remainder of the night and eventually had cried herself to sleep. When she awoke, she felt something furry in her lap and immediatly shot her eyes open to see what it was. When she saw it, she sighed with relief and smiled to herself. Then she remembered what happened the night before and her eyes began to water again.

"Oh Kagome. Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. I heard you last night and came over to sleep in your lap. You seemed really upset."

"Oh, Shippo." Kagome lifted Shippo up to her eye level and looked at his cute little frowning face, before pulling him down into a tight hug and crying into his bright orange hair. "I'm s-sorry, Shippo. I c-can't help it."

"It's ok, Kagome. Things'll get better. I know they will."

Just then a giant fifty foot long snake demon shot out of the bushes behind them and hissed at them, baring its long fangs.

"I think I s-spoke too soon," Shippo said, his voice cracking.

"Run, Shippo!" Kagome shouted, grabbing his little paw and taking off towards Kaede's village. The snake demon was catching up with them, leaning back and getting ready to pounce. Shippo was panting and slowing down because of his little legs. Kagome noticed this and picked him up, holding him tight while she ran. (In case any of you didn't notice, Kagome has sort of become like Shippo's adoptive mother)

"Don't - worry, - Shippo. I won't - let anything - happen to you." Kagome said in between breaths. 'I'd probably kill myself if I let anything happen to poor Shippo. He's so small and he's practically my son'

Shippo was panicking and looking behind them every couple seconds at the snake demon, which was now casting a fairly large shadow over them and towering fifty feet above them.

The two finally reached the edge of the clearing and the path to Kaede's village was all downhill from there. 'Almost there, almost there...,' Kagome thought over and over again. The snake demon was right behind them, and she could feel Shippo's body stiffen and his heartbeat increase to a rapid pace. She made a sprint for the village and looked behind her as the snake demon pounced on them. 'Oh no!' Kagome thought, before she tossed Shippo as hard as she could down the hill, hoping he would transform.

"Shippo, go get the others!" Kagome shouted as Shippo transformed into his pink balloon form and flew away with tears in his eyes, thinking 'Kagome, please be ok.'

The snake demon landed right in front of Kagome and hissed at her. Kagome gasped and dug her heels into the dirt, trying to stop herself, but failed as she crashed right into the demon's tail. It wrapped around her and held her up in the air. 'Oh, please hurry you guys...'

Shippo soon arrived in front of Kaede's hut and detransformed with a pop before running in. He looked frantically around the hut and saw Miroku sitting cross-legged in the corner with a big grin and red slap mark plastered on his face, and a fuming Sango pacing back and forth on the opposite side of the room with her hands on her hips muttering, "Stupid lecherous ahole monk...can't keep his damn hands to himself...." Shippo immedietly knew what happened, but waved the thought aside.

"Sango! Miroku! Kagome's in trouble!"

Immedietly, the grinning...ness (i don't know how to turn grinning into an adjective lol) and anger disappeared from Miroku and Sango's faces and were replaced with looks of worry for their friend. After having Shippo tell them as fast as he could where Kagome is and what attacked her, both of them took off out of the hut. Once out, they could already see the snake demon wrapped around Kagome at the top of the hill.

The snake demon squeezed Kagome harder and she was starting to have trouble breathing. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she heard a familiar voice call out her name. She looked around and saw Sango and Miroku running towards her and if she had any air left in her lungs, she would have breathed a sigh of relief. She tried to wiggle out of the demons grasp, but found her efforts useless.

"Hiraikous!"

Kagome looked around again and saw Sango's trusty boomerang flying in her direction. The next thing she knew, she was falling fifty feet in the air and the once fifty foot long demon was now only thirty feet long. Kagome screamed, hoping someone would catch her, and her wish came true, though it wasn't even close to what she had in mind. The snake demon slithered under her and caught her in its teeth, sinking one fang into her side. A sickening crunch could be heard throughout the clearing as Kagome screamed again.


	3. Saving Kagome

Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo and runs off, only to be attacked by a demon and placed under a curse by the dark priestess herself. InuKag. Rated PG-13 for Inu's bad words.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me.

AN: Ok, I spent a while writing this so I hope its good. Thank you Hannah and CherryBlossomLove for continuing to read and review! I'm trying my hardest to get the next chapters up as soon as possible. I'm estimating there'll be two more, maybe three or four. Please please please anyone who is reading my story out there review! I don't care what it says, I just want to know that people are reading. thank you. :D

"text" means talking

'text' means thinking

(text) means my notes

**Evil Curse of the Dark Priestess, Kikyo Chapter 3**

Recap of the last chapter:

The snake demon squeezed Kagome harder and she was starting to have trouble breathing. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she heard a familiar voice call out her name. She looked around and saw Sango and Miroku running towards her and if she had any air left in her lungs, she would have breathed a sigh of relief. She tried to wiggle out of the demons grasp, but found her efforts useless.

"Hiraikous!"

Kagome looked around again and saw Sango's trusty boomerang flying in her direction. The next thing she knew, she was falling fifty feet in the air and the once fifty foot long demon was now only thirty feet long. Kagome screamed, hoping someone would catch her, and her wish came true, though it wasn't even close to what she had in mind. The snake demon slithered under her and caught her in its teeth, sinking one fang into her side. A sickening crunch could be heard throughout the clearing as Kagome screamed again.

Deep in the forest, not too far from the ancient well, Inuyasha sat up high in a tree, deep in thought. He had a nice view of all the treetops in Inuyasha Forest.

'Kami-sama, I'm such an idiot! I should have been able to sense Kagome nearby. And she heard all those things I said to Kikyo... Wait, what do I care? She's just a shard-detector after all.' His dog ears (kawaii!) fell back, flat against his head. 'I need to stop telling myself that. Kagome's my best friend in the whole world, even though I won't admit it. Maybe more than that. I can't help it though. I do have feelings for her, it's just I don't want to see her get hurt anymore. After all, I promised Kikyo I'd go to hell with her once our search for the sacred jewel shards is all over... it's not like I want to go with her... but she died thinking I betrayed her, so it's only right that I follow her in death.'

He paused for a moment. 'But what about Kagome? Sango and Miroku said she didn't return last night. She must have been really upset... I can't really blame her. I wonder what she's doing right now...'

Inuyasha sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk, overlooking the forest. There seemed to be a fight going on by the ancient Bone-Eaters well. He could see a fairly large snake demon holding something or someone up in the air and heard a scream.

'Feh, I'd hate to be that person.' He squinted and tried to get a better view of the fight, when he saw Sango's Hiraikous whizz through the demon's tail, cutting it off. He smirked and leapt down from the tree. 'Finally! I've been wanting to kill something all day! (evil...) What makes them think they can have all the fun?! Wait, if Sango's over there... then... Oh shit! Kagome!'

He took off as fast as he could towards the ancient well and the fight raging on over there. He heard another scream, and his suspicions were confirmed when he realized it was Kagome's voice. What horrified him was that it was a scream of pure pain and agony, not fear. "Kami-sama, no..." he muttered under his breath.

He reached the clearing just in time to see Kagome in the snake demon's mouth, and almost had a heart attack.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain, but when she opened them again everything was blurry. 'Oh gosh, I can barely see. I'm getting really dizzy.' She squinted her eyes, trying to focus them on something, but failed. Her eyes started to flutter closed. "Inu...yasha...," she whispered. The last thing she remembered before she fell unconscious was a red and white blur running towards her.

Inuyasha immediately pulled out his tetsusaiga, which transformed, and jumped into the air towards the demon. "Let her go, you filthy bastard!!!" he shouted as he brought the tetsusaiga down on the back of the snake demon's neck, though not strong enough to cut it off. The demon hissed in pain and dropped Kagome from its mouth.

Inuyasha was still airborn and thinking, 'Shit, I can't get to her in time!" Miroku and Sango, who had been shocked and watching the battle speechlessly since Inuyasha arrived, snapped out of it and ran over to catch Kagome. Before either could get under her, Kirara, in her big form, swiftly swooped down and caught Kagome on her back.

Inuyasha landed gracefully on the ground and gently lifted Kagome bridal style off of Kirara, with a concerned look on his face. "Miroku, could you do the honors?"

"Of course, Inuyasha." Miroku quickly removed the prayer beads from around his right hand and the snake demon and all its other pieces that scattered the ground were sucked into his Kazanna(wind tunnel).

Sango ran over to Inuyasha and looked worriedly down at Kagome. "D-do you think she'll be alright, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know but we better get her to Kaede's as soon as possible. When she fell, she took that thing's fang along with her." Inuyasha motioned to the fang protruding out of her side. Her uniform was also covered in blood and torn in places. Sango looked down at it and gasped.

Inuyasha and the others rushed down to Kaede's, which wasn't very far, Inuyasha carrying the limp girl in his arms and being careful not to injure her further. Once there, Kaede had everyone wait outside while she bandaged up Kagome.

"So...?!?!?!" Inuyasha asked Kaede once she walked out of the hut. Kaede was looking at the ground and shaking her head.

"Kagome-"

Japanese words used in this chapter:

Kami(-sama) god

Hiraikous Sango's giant boomerang

Kazanna Miroku's Wind Tunnel

AN: So??? How was it? I spent all day writing and typing it up and making sure I got it done today so I hope it's good. Please please please leave me a review so I'll be happy that people are reading.


	4. Fights

Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo and runs off, only to be attacked by a demon and placed under a curse by the dark priestess herself. InuKag. Rated PG-13 for Inu's bad words.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me.

AN: Ok, this took me a while to write so I hope its good. I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner, my mind totally went blank for a while. Again, thank you Hannah and CherryBlossomLove for continuing to read and review, and Kagome Lover 2009, I'm flattered. I think the next chapter will probably be the last one. Please please please anyone who is reading my story out there review! I don't care what it says, I just want to know that people are reading. thank you. :D

"text" means talking

'text' means thinking

(text) means my notes

**Evil Curse of the Dark Priestess, Kikyo Chapter 4**

Inuyasha and the others rushed down to Kaede's, which wasn't very far, Inuyasha carrying the limp girl in his arms and being careful not to injure her further. Once there, Kaede had everyone wait outside while she bandaged up Kagome.

"So...?!?!?!" Inuyasha asked Kaede once she walked out of the hut. Kaede was looking at the ground and shaking her head.

"Kagome has indeed been bitten by a fairly large snake demon, judging by the size of its fang. Her wound is pretty deep, and that demon broke one of her ribs as well." Sango flinched at hearing this and Kaede paused for a moment. "Both should heal in about a week, thanks to her miko powers. Ye need not worry about that, but there is something else that concerns me." Kaede held out the bloodstained fang to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, can ye smell anything other than Kagome's blood on this fang?"

Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look, before slowly taking the fang and lifting it up to his nose. His ears drooped down, 'Oh man, I hate the smell of Kagome's blood.' (for some of you out there, he didn't mean that as an insult to her) He sniffed it a couple more times and had a look of deep concentration on. "Yeah, there is something else on here, but I can't really tell what."

"That can't be good," Sango had a worried look on her face. "Do you think that the demon was poisonous, Lady Kaede?"

"It's possible. There's no way of telling right now, since the demon was sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel."

Sango turned to the nappng Shippo, who had taken the liberty of sleeping on Kagome's sleeping bag. "Still, let's not tell Shippo, he is too young to be full of worries. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens." With that said, the young taijiya turned and left to take a walk through the village. Miroku followed suit, and in about only thirty seconds a loud slapping sound and Sango's screaming of "HENTAI!!!" could be heard all throughout the village.

Inuyasha immediatly got up and walked into the hut, followed by Kaede. Kagome lay on the floor, sleeping in a pair of Kaede's extra miko clothes and was halfway covered up by a thin blanket. Her bloodstained school uniform lay next to her, folded into a neat pile. She didn't look like she was sleeping very peacefully and a little sweat was beading down one side of her face. Inuyasha sat down on the floor next to her and gazed at her sadly.

Kaede slowly got up and left the hut saying she was going to go pick some herbs in the fields for a while and would be back later. Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to her. He was in deep thought about what else could possibly have been on that fang that bit Kagome.

"Maybe it was all a set-up. This whole thing could have been planned from the start. But who could possibly want to hurt Kagome that badly? Who?" Inuyasha muttered to himself. He could think of only two people. Naraku and... "Kikyo!" he said, barely above a whisper. 'No! It couldn't be her, it couldn't!.... But it could, Kikyo had tried to kill Kagome before and certainly would do it again, especially after our meeting the other night.' Inuyasha's ears fell against his head again. 'This is all my fault...'

Kagome shifted slightly in her sleep. "Inu...yasha... How could you?..." Inuyasha's ears perked up as he watched the sleeping girl in front of him.

'She's having nightmares... about me...' he thought as he turned to stare at the wall instead.

Night soon fell to the village and Sango and Miroku were back in the hut, both sipping tea around a small fire in the middle. They were sitting opposite of each other, because of a certain monk and his "possessed" hand, and talking about who could have sent the demon after Kagome and why.

Inuyasha still sat at Kagome's side changing the cold wet cloth on her forehead every once in a while. She had been asleep for three full days now and kept mumbling things that sounded like she was having bad dreams.

"Naraku has plenty of reasons to do it. Kagome has almost killed him numerous times and she's gotten in the way of many of his plans before," Sango told Miroku before taking another sip of her tea.

"Yes, but for some reason I just don't think it was Naraku... it's actually quite strange. Who else would want to kill Kagome as much as Naraku?..."

"I can think of one person," Shippo chirped in from where he sat, which was next to Kagome. "But I can't say her name because Inuyasha'll beat me."

Inuyasha growled at him before punching him upside the head and leaving one of those big anime bumps where his fist made contact with Shippo.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! I didn't even say it!" Shippo cried as loud as he could. "You're such a jerk! No wonder Kagome was all alone crying in the forest!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at this. 'She was all alone in the forest.... crying... this really is all my fault...'

"Well since you hit me already, I might as well say it! I bet Kikyo was behind all of this! She's always wanted Kagome dead and you know it! I could even smell that clay pot when I was with Kagome!" Shippo yelled at his face. Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances and bit down on their bottom lips. They knew where this was going.

That was the last straw for Inuyasha. He got up and picked Shippo up by his tail and dangled him in the air. "AAHHHHHH!!! Help!!!"

Kagome stirred a little. "Sh-Shippo..."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha dropped Shippo, who landed on his butt, and knelt down next to her. "Kagome, wake up. Come on." Kagome was sweating again and whimpering. Shippo crawled over to Inuyasha and looked down at Kagome.

"What's wrong with her? What if she never wakes up? What if Kikyo had that demon do something to her?" Shippo's eyes welled up with tears. "What if... what if..."

"What if I put a curse on her?" came a familiar cold, emotionless voice from the doorway.

Japanese words used in this chapter:

Miko: priestess

Hentai: pervert

AN: Again everyone out there thats reading, I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner. My mind totally went blank and I didn't know where I was going with this. Only one more chapter to go, probably. All my reviewers out there, I love you guys!!! Anyone whose reading, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review. thank you.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!!!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	5. Memories

Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo and runs off, only to be attacked by a demon and placed under a curse by the dark priestess herself. InuKag. Rated PG-13 for Inu's bad words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

AN: Ok, last chapter everyone. I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner, I don't know what happened, I either got writer's block or lost my passion for writing fanfics. This was my first so I wouldn't know. -' Ok, now with my Jessica Simpson CD and can of soda, I begin the next chapter. Again, thank you Hannah and CherryBlossomLove for continuing to read and review throughout every chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this fanfic and hope some people enjoyed it. Ok, I'll say it one last time: Please please please please please please please anyone who is reading my story out there review! I don't care what it says, I just want to know that people are reading. thank you. :D

"text" means talking

'text' means thinking

(text) means my notes

**Evil Curse of the Dark Priestess, Kikyo Chapter 5**

Previously:

Kagome stirred a little. "Sh-Shippo..."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha dropped Shippo, who landed on his butt, and knelt down next to her. "Kagome, wake up. Come on." Kagome was sweating again and whimpering. Shippo crawled over to Inuyasha and looked down at Kagome.

"What's wrong with her? What if she never wakes up? What if Kikyo had that demon do something to her?" Shippo's eyes welled up with tears. "What if... what if..."

"What if I put a curse on her?" came a familiar cold, emotionless voice from the doorway.

"K-Kikyo???.." was all that came out of Inuyasha's mouth. In front of him, Kikyo stood, surrounded by her soul snatchers, staring at him with her usual cold expression.

"Kikyo! What did you do to Kagome!?!?" Sango half shouted, half asked Kikyo. She had risen from the floor and was in a fighting stance, preparing herself for anything.

Miroku stood up from his spot by the fire and walked calmly over to Sango, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sango looked at him curiously, but didn't let her guard down.

"Kikyo, were you the one who sent that demon after Kagome by the well?" Miroku questioned Kikyo with a serious expression. Everyone turned to look surprised at Miroku, for he had just walked straight up to Kikyo and asked her a simple yes or no question.

Kikyo raised her eyebrows at Miroku, before smirking and flicking away some of her long, raven hair casually. "Why yes, I did send that demon after the girl in the forest, monk. It had all been planned from the start, starting with my meeting with Inuyasha here." She motioned her hand over to Inuyasha, who was listening to her with a shocked expression. "The stupid girl was crying so much, I guess she was too depressed to notice there was a demon right behind her." Kikyo looked down at Kagome, not changing her expression. "Stupid wench. I can imagine what she's dreaming about right now."

In Kagome's Dream

Kagome looked around at her surroundings. "Where am I?..." she whispered to herself.

There was fog and mist surrounding her and she could barely make out two dark figures standing together in front of a tree. She took a few steps forward and gasped as she saw herself standing behind a bush watching the two with sad eyes. She reached out her hand and watched, surprised, as it went right through herself.

"Well this is weird..." she muttered to herself.

Things cleared up and she gasped as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo standing there talking to each other.

"I can't stand being without you! I think about you every second! I need you, Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted before running to her and pulling her into a forceful embrace.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I thought you had chosen that reincarnation of mine over me."

"Never, Kikyo. You're the only one for me. My heart belongs to you. I'll never leave you ever again."

Kagome watched herself gasp, and turned around, gazing at the grass sadly. 'Never thought I'd have to see that again... Wait, why am I-'

Scene Change

Before she could finish, her surroundings began to swirl around and she started to get dizzy.

'What's going on...'

She heard a dripping sound and looked around to see Inuyasha and the rest of the group inside an Oni's stomach, dripping with acid. (this tells a little about the last episode, so skip this if you want to) She watched herself hand Inuyasha a little jar with a jewel shard in it and saw him smash it onto the tetsusaiga.

'Wait a sec... I remember this... Oh no...'

The tetsusaiga began to pulsate with uncontrollable power and Inuyasha was struggling to control it. His eyes turned red and he was on the brink of madness. It was too much too watch, and Kagome turned around and stared at the wall of the Oni's stomach. 'Why am I seeing these things again?...'

Scene Change

Before she knew it, Kagome was in the forest by the well and was once again surrounded by mist. (this also tells a little about the first movie so, again, skip if you want to) She gasped as she saw herself chasing Inuyasha towards a tree.

'Oh my gosh... not this...'

She covered her mouth with her hands as she saw herself attack Inuyasha and then make a bow out of pure energy in front of her, and notch an arrow onto it. A single tear rolled down both of the Kagomes' cheeks as the arrow flew towards Inuyasha and pierced his chest.

With Inuyasha and Co.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all looking shocked at Kikyo, who had just admitted to being the one to send the demon after Kagome.

"K-Kikyo, why?" Inuyasha asked, not wanting to believe it. He had a feeling it was her the whole time, but didn't want to admit it.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha..." Kikyo said shaking her head. "Just as clueless as always, I see. If you haven't noticed, that girl is preventing me from taking you to hell with me. She's quite a nuisance and keeps getting in the way between you and I. Things'll be different now though. That girl won't get in the way of us anymore," Kikyo said while looking at Kagome.

"Kikyo! What did you do to her!?!?!?" Sango shouted, clearly worried and upset for her best friend. Miroku and Inuyasha looked expectantly and worriedly at Kikyo, waiting for her answer. Shippo, meanwhile, was sitting next to Kagome, fear etched all over his face. He lifted one little paw up (O.o paw...), as a single tear rolled down Kagome's cheek, and whiped it away.

"I put a curse on her," Kikyo stated simply. "Well, I had that demon do it actually. It's not a very pleasant one either..."

Inuyasha stood up, quite angry now at her vagueness. "What exactly did you do to her Kikyo!?!?!"

"I said I put a curse on her, Inuyasha." Kikyo stated, creepily calm. "She is suffering under her own fears right now. I am forcing her to relive her worst memories, until all she has left are those memories and the darkness consumes her... You can try to snap her out of it, but don't get your hopes up." With that said, the dark priestess left.

Inuyasha growled as she left and then quickly turned to Kagome, kneeling down next to her and pushing aside a few strands of her hair in her face. 'She looks so sad, I wonder what she's dreaming about now...'

"Inu...Yasha..." Kagome whimpered as another tear fell down her face. Shippo reached up to whip it off, but Inuyasha reached it first.

Inuyasha's heart wrenched when he heard how sad she was, and about him. 'She's crying because something happened to me...'

"Kagome... please wake up... come on..." Inuyasha spoke softly to her, surprising the rest of the group, though none of them dared show it, lest he stopped.

In Kagome's Dream

Another tear made its way down Kagome's face as the forest around her started to swirl again. She looked around, expecting another bad scene, and saw herself and one of her best friends, Ayumi, walking down a dark alley, talking quietly. They seemed to be a few years younger.

'Well, this isn't that bad...' She thought and then gasped. 'Oh no... I remember this...'

She watched herself and Ayumi walking, until a bunch of girls, many years older than them, stepped out from the shadows and stood in front of them.

The three girls were all wearing torn jeans and black shirts with matching jackets. The smaller girl looked to be about Kagome's age and the other two were much older.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The older girls smirked as they looked back and forth between Ayumi and Kagome. The smaller girl just glared at them like she wanted to kill them.

"Um... We'll just be going now..." Kagome grabbed Ayumi's arm and tried to walk around the girls, but they moved in front of them and shoved them back. Ayumi was freaking out and it was obvious how scared she was. "Please, we just want to leave..."

"Not without fighting us you won't, btch!" The smaller girl walked over to Kagome and started pushing her, trying to get her to fight. The older girls followed suit with Ayumi. Kagome made a run for it and dashed around the girl yelling for Ayumi to do the same.

The real Kagome watched in horror as the older girls grabbed Ayumi's hair before she could run and punched her in the face, head, and stomach. If there was anything that could make Kagome cry it was watching her friends get hurt. Two more tears streaked down Kagome's face as she buried her face in her hands, not able to watch her friend get beat up anymore.

Scene Change

The dark alley swirled around and Kagome lifted her face from her hands to see where she was now.

Everything was dark and Kagome looked around to see that she was in a car and it was pitch black outside. To her left, to Kagome's surprise, sat a little 8 year old version of Kagome and a baby in a carseat next to her. Kagome looked at the two people in the front of the car and her heart skipped a beat when she saw her mother and her.... father! Kagome gasped as she looked at her father in the driver's seat.

'No... not this... kami-sama, no...' Kagome had finally realized that she was watching all of her worst memories for some reason, and knew which one this was.

"Daddy, are we almost there?" the little Kagome asked her father, inquiring about the party they were headed to.

"Yeah, we're almost there, honey," her father responded. Kagome felt like she was going to burst into tears of joy when she heard her father's voice, that is until she saw the red light that her father seemed to miss. There was a short silence in the car until an incredibly loud honk was heard and a blinding light passed over the entire family.

"DAAADDDDDYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The truck crashed right into the left side of the car.

Unfortunatly for Kagome's father, he had forgotten to put on his seatbelt when they left.

He smashed through the front window.

Kagome broke down crying. She couldn't take it anymore. 'Kami-sama, why?..... Why?.... Why am I seeing this!?!?'

"Kagome! Kagome, please wake up!"

'Wait I know that voice... Inuyasha!'

With Inuyasha and Co.

Kagome fluttered her eyes open to see a pair of concerned, bright amber eyes staring down into her own. She pushed herself up and looked around to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara grouped around her, watching her worriedly.

Kagome touched her cheeks and felt fresh tears all over them then remembered what happened and burst into tears. She dove into the first person she saw's arms, which just happened to be Inuyasha's, and cryed freely. Inuyasha blushed a little and patted her back, comfortingly.

After telling Kagome what happened, the group had a full night's rest and left the next morning to search for more jewel shards.

"So, Kagome. Are you gonna tell us what you dreamed about or what?" Shippo asked as they walked down a dirt road.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Shippo."

"Feh, stupid wench. Can't even mention it without crying." Inuyasha regretted those words soon afterwards. Kagome stopped in her tracks and glared at Inuyasha, before putting on her best smile and spoke in her sweetest way ever.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't like how nice she was being and quickly panicked.

"Y-yeah?"

"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

AN: So, how was it? I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys liked it. Please review. O ya, that part about Kagome and Ayumi being jumped, I wrote about from past experience, where I was Kagome and Ayumi was one of my best friends. Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! I love you guys!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
